Jiang Baoyun
Jiang Baouyun is a self-proclaimed ascetic swordsman of the South Horizon Region. He is highly regarded as a top expert of the entire region and his residence is on top of a sword-shaped mountain brimming with sword intent. Jiang Baoyun was the number one disciple of the Sword Faction in the Seven Profound Valleys. During his youth, he had fought Lin Ming in the Total Faction Martial Meeting for the championship. 130 years later Jiang Baoyun and Jiang Lanjian became the two greatest and most extraordinary sword immortals of the South Horizon Region. Generally speaking, there is no swordsman that can contend with them. Overview * Direct disciple of the Sword Faction. * He ranks 2nd in the tournament Total Faction Martial Meeting. Only losing against Lin Ming. * He got defeated by Ouyang Ming in his first Total Faction Martial Meeting. * Fought Zhang Shaoshan to a standstill one year prior to the Total Faction Martial Meeting. * Entered the soldier smelting trial of the Divine Phoenix Mystic Realm. Description Lin Ming couldn’t help but admire Jiang Baoyun’s temperament. Normally, if a martial artist lost to anyone, then would usually return at some later day to place another challenge, if only to relieve their spirit so their true essence flowed freely. However, Jiang Baoyun didn’t care at all about whether he won or lost, and only wished to challenge superior masters in order to enhance his swordsmanship. After knowing that this fellow was completely inferior to himself, Jiang Baoyun didn’t pay him a second of interest. Cloud Sword Immortal High in the sky, the vague figure of a blue-clothed man appeared. This man seemed to be around 30 years old. The man held dual swords and his eyebrows were straight and slanted. He was a dashing and heroic man.Chapter 1932 – Sword Mountain His eyes were deep and profound, like glittering gems. Jiang Baoyun wielded dual swords. It wasn’t that both swords were used at the same time, but that the two different swords corresponded to different moves. Now, he was still the same as before. Techniques Sword Shattering Clear Sky This was the Sword Faction’s ultimate secret technique that was driven by his own Sword Spirit! When Jiang Baoyun and Lin Ming had fought, Jiang Baoyun had used this move as his final strike. When he collided with Lin Ming, they had been evenly matched in power. This showed just how strong this ability was. Moreover, Lin Ming also knew that Jiang Baoyun’s sword contained a soul attack, using the Sword Spirit as the weapon in the soul attack. When this soul attack had rushed into Lin Ming’s spiritual sea, it had an extremely lethal murderous intent to it. Sword Mountain This mountain was majestically high and its sides were steep and dangerous. It was like a divine sword that had been stabbed into the ground.Chapter 1933 – How Can I Defy the Heavens? Sword Mountain was extremely high. The skies above Sword Mountain were awash with light blue and clouds were scattered across; it resembled a beautiful watercolor painting. Sword Mountain was also extremely cold. On the summit, snow fell year round. But strangely, there was a clear unfrozen spring that flowed out from Sword Mountain. Because of how steep Sword Mountain was, the spring eventually became a waterfall, falling down the skies like a dazzling white dragon that left one sighing in praise. The place Jiang Baoyun lived was very simple. A bamboo house, a few huts, that was all. The arrangement of the house was also simple. An old and plain wooden table. Several chairs. A bottle of bamboo. A written poem portrait filled with overbearing sword intent. And… rows of wine jars.Chapter 1934 – Old Friends Meet Once More Quotes * (To Jiang Lanjian, martial tea party) Nine through nine, all returns to one. My dance of 99 sword moves just then was a single samsara…Chapter 1934 – Old Friends Meet Once More * (Jiang Baoyun heartily drinking to one's content) "The charm of wine comes from the mood of drinking wine. Those that understand wine taste not just the wine but also the mood. From the spiciness when it first enters the throat, to the fresh heat once it is swallowed, to the lasting fragrance that one can mull over. It’s just like life. In the world, countless people struggle. They experience hardship, they experience tribulations, and if they can survive all of that then they can return to their true state and release the mellow fragrance of life." * (Jiang Baoyun sharing one's deep thoughts) "For me, whether it is thousand year fog flower wine or some coarse distilled grain wine, the truth is that there is no essential difference, because what I am drinking is not wine, but life…" * (He sighed, saying to Lin Ming) “You are indeed somewhat similar to my old friend, but you are actually different. You don’t seem as persevering as he was, but instead like an old man in the twilight of his life. But, that makes the weight on your back seem that much heavier…" “That old friend… I once tried to chase after his footsteps, but he kept running further and further away until I could no longer see him. Now, he should have already stepped onto the road towards the peak of martial arts, after all, that was his dream…”Chapter 1935A – Revisiting Familiar Lands * (His unyielding spirit, the will of a true martial artist) “When I mount the summit of Sword Mountain, I can overlook a country, but overlooking a country is far from enough. In this world there are endless mountain peaks. But, there must be a single mountain that is the highest. The higher a mountain peak, the more difficult it is for me. And to me, the most terrifying, the most horrifying thing is that I simply don’t know where this mountain is.” * (“And will you keep searching?” Lin Ming suddenly asked Jiang Baoyun, the illusory martial peak.) “Why wouldn’t I?” Jiang Baoyun laughed and filled his wine cup once more. “I will never stop searching. I know that my vision is limited and I might never be able to find it, but I will climb up as I did before, unendingly. I do not need to truly reach the highest peak in the world, but as I climb, I will be more than happy to simply see that peak above me! “This is because when I climb to a new peak, my vision will expand further and I will be able to see where a higher peak lies. And when I climb up that new peak, I will find yet another higher one, and I will keep repeating this…” * (“Is there any meaning to it? Is there meaning to search for the martial peak?” Lin Ming asked) “There is.” Jiang Baoyun solemnly nodded. He tossed back the wine in his cup. “Even if I have to climb without end in my life, even if I forever remain small and never see where the highest peak is, then at the very least… I will keep surpassing myself, I will keep defeating myself.” Trivia * Whether it was Jiang Lanjian or Jiang Baoyun, both were addicted to alcohol as if it was their life. Sword and alcohol, those were the two things most essential to their lives. * In the entire South Horizon Region, Jiang Baoyun could have been considered an extraordinary young elite. * On Lin Ming’s road of martial arts, Jiang Baoyun couldn’t be considered an amazing rival. Compared to those favored children of heaven like the Good Fortune Saint Son and Sheng Mei, he was not worthy of mention at all. But Lin Ming had a very deep impression of Jiang Baoyun. This was because of his daring pride and his ambition that seemed to reach into the clouds. But what a pity, the limit of his birth had become Jiang Baoyun’s shackles! No matter how high his heart was, he would never be able to break free! References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Seven Profound Valley Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:South Horizon Region Category:Human Race Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Life Destruction